


Give Me the Deets

by Car



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Grown Losers acting like middle school Losers? In a Car fic? it's more likely than you think, Himbo Bill Denbrough, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, or is he...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Car/pseuds/Car
Summary: "Okay, okay, juh-just like, back up and g-give me a play-by-play here, Rich," Bill says, leaning back into the couch and crossing his legs with a little flip of his wrist."What do you mean a play-by-play?" Richie asks, incredulous. "Of what? My big, Eddie-themed, gay awakening? You were there! You saw it, fucking, manifest!""And y-yet I'm still not understanding," Bill sighs, trying his damndest to sound as put out by this whole situation as humanly possible. "WhyEddie?"
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 210





	Give Me the Deets

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little guy, but considering how little sleep I was getting last week, obsessively refreshing news sites, I figured I should at least use my time wisely and force something Reddie out for everyone!
> 
> Enjoy!!

"Wait, wait, _wait_. Time out. Rich, you're in l-love with Eddie?"  
  


Richie and Stan both turn simultaneously to stare back at Bill where he is sitting on Richie's plush, leather couch, wide-eyed. Richie blinks a few times in surprise, his mouth falling slack. "Are you serious right now?" he asks, a little flabbergasted.   
  


Bill shrugs, eyebrows all raised and hands gesturing once flippantly. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Stan narrow his eyes suspiciously. "Totally s-serious!" he insists. "S-since when?"  
  


"Since, like, _always_ , man. Like, middle school!" Richie cries, turning to Stan for support before shaking his head and returning his attention to Bill. "You know this!"  
  


"I know you're _g-gay,_ " Bill corrects calmly, which only seems to incense Richie farther. "Didn't realize it was for _Eddie_." He purses his lips after a beat, the shadow of a pout. "I kinda f-figured you had a th-thing for _me_ as kids, is all."  
  


Stan can't help but snort at that, which, _rude_ , but it _is_ Stan, so Bill doesn't think too much of it. "Just because Bev and Eddie were crushing you for half our childhood, doesn't mean we _all_ were, William," he sighs, good naturedly.  
  


Richie's hackles rise at that however, his eyes bugging just a bit as he rounds in on Stan. "What the fuck? Eddie liked _Bill_?"  
  


"In like, a hero-worship, _never-knew-my-father-and-I-guess-you'll-do_ kind of way, but yeah," Stan says with a shrug.   
  


Richie's head snaps back to Bill who can't help smiling just a little smugly. "Oh, fuck off, man," he grumbles while Bill laughs.   
  


"Okay, okay, juh-just like, back up and g-give me a play-by-play here, Rich," he says, leaning back into the couch and crossing his legs with a little flip of his wrist.   
  


"What do you mean a _play-by-play_?" Richie asks, incredulous. "Of what? My big, Eddie-themed, gay awakening? You were there! You saw it, fucking, manifest!"  
  


"And y-yet I'm still not understanding," Bill sighs, trying his damndest to sound as put out by this whole situation as humanly possible. "Why _Eddie_? I m-mean—" he chuckles, " _I_ was right there."  
  


"And he's so humble," Stan remarks from the other side of the room as Richie's mouth falls open.   
  


Bill ignores him and continues, "And I mean... It's _Eddie_. Like, I love the guh-guy, but, I dunno, I kind of find it hard to imagine f-fanny pack wearing, hypochondriac, hot headed, luh-little Eddie Kaspbrak being Richie ' _tits-and-ass_ ' Tozier's d-dream duh-date is all."  
  


Richie, for his part, looks just about as put-off and annoyed as he does dumbfounded by this conversation, and has to actually push his glasses up onto into his hair in order to rub his eyes as he, Bill assumes, calms himself down. "Okay, first off, Eddie is like your best friend, man, so _wow._ "   
  


"Meh. Stan's yours, and he w-would, and _has_ , said w-worse about you."  
  


Stan hums in agreement with a little nod.   
  


"Okay, fair," Richie admits. "But still! Dude, you remember Eddie as a little kid, he was fucking adorable! All eyes and legs and stupid little freckles."  
  


"He's _still_ all eyes and legs and stupid little freckles," Stan points out helpfully, and Richie points to him excitedly.   
  


"Yes! See!" he cries dramatically. "He's still fucking adorable. And I know you both are painfully straight, but you _have_ to admit he's pretty."  
  


Bill and Stan share a look, but ultimately even they can't deny the innate appeal of Eddie Kaspbrak and his soulful, bush baby eyes, so they reluctantly agree. "B-but Rich," Bill goes on, interrupting Richie before he can start to claim he has rested his case. "Thinking someone is attractive isn't th-the same as b-being _in love_ with them. Why, out of all of us, Eddie?"  
  


Richie groans, falling down next to Bill on the couch and running his hand through his already disheveled hair. "Dude, you can't just ask me _why Eddie_ , okay?" he sighs. "Why does anyone fall in love with anyone? He's like, my _person,_ man. He's—He's _Eddie_. I never get tired of being around him, you know? Yeah, he's an annoying little turd, but one hour of being annoyed and provoked and lectured by him is better than any amount of time spent with _anyone_ else doing _anything_ else." He leans back into the couch, closing his eyes with a heavy, watery sigh. "Full offense intended by the way; I hate you guys. Fuck you for making me feel my feelings."  
  


Stan and Bill chuckle, as Stan crosses the room, joining them on the couch. He squeezes Richie's shoulder as he sits, the three of them eventually falling into a lazy and sloppy group hug, Richie stuck directly in the middle.  
  


"We know, Rich," Stan says, muffled from where his face is buried in Richie's shoulder. "We know."  
  


**O**   
  


"So, wanna tell me what that was all about, Big Bill?" Stan asks casually as the two of them wander into Richie's kitchen to grab a refill of their drinks.   
  


Bill pops the cap off his bottle and takes a self-satisfied sip, smiling around the lip. "W-what do you m-mean, Stanley?" he asks playfully and way too innocently. Stan rolls his eyes.  
  


"Um, that little Academy Award winning performance, maybe?" He shakes his head. "What were you trying to pull in there? I know damn well you know about Richie and Eddie. We used to make fun of them behind their backs all the time." He takes a sip from his own bottle, tossing his and Bill's caps into the garbage in the pantry. "We still do. Mike started a betting pool that I _know_ you're in."  
  


Bill gasps, placing a mock-offended hand onto his chest. " _Stanley Uris_ ," he chides, "are y-you implying I intentionally and secretly c-called Eddie right before I asked Richie about him, and had him on the line the whole t-time so he c-could hear that Richie luh-loved him and he w-would drive over right n-now and confess to Richie and they would g-get together so I would win the over/under and buh-beat Ben and Bev in Mike's betting p-pool?" He takes another sip, biting back a grin. "B-because I would never dream of doing that."  
  


Stan blinks slowly, a small smirk leisurely creeping onto his face. "You took the under, too?" he asks. Bill huffs out a little moan in irritation.   
  


"They were t-taking fucking _forever,_ Stan! It was, f-frankly, getting r-ridiculous, and cutting it wuh-way too close for comfort."  
  


Stan's smile grows as the unmistakable sound of Eddie's Cadillac squealing into Richie's driveway floats in from the open window.  
  


Wordlessly, they clink their bottles together and make their way back into the doorway to the living room to watch the show and win a few hundred bucks in the process. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Himbo Bill as much as the next girl, but I also think he's a little shit at heart, so here you are!
> 
> For the record, Bill, Mike, and Stan all won the over/under on them getting together before the one year since Derry mark, and Bev and Ben don't find out about Bill's cheating until like, two years later at Richie and Eddie's wedding and they are _not_ pleased. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this silly little thing! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
